A different kind of spells
by TrinaMarina
Summary: In the midst of a battle Ritsuka and Soubi find themselves in the middle of field in England, in in a world where there are wizards and no one has ears! But will Ritsuka and Soubi be able to juggle looking for Seimei and wizard school? Slash


Random idea.....so I decided to go along with it, I have other fics I need to finish and maths homework!

All pairings are canon (I hope), I couldn't quite stomach Ritsuka/Harry, so you know the usual Soubi/ Ritsuka, one sided Kio/Soubi implied Ron/ Hermione possibly Harry/ Ginny e.c.t

There are a lot of changes in POV, I'll try not to make it too confusing though. i'm a lazy proof reader, but this should be mostly ok....

Set during volume 9 for Loveless (Or near there), set Half blood prince for Harry Potter.

Please don't expect regular updates. I will NOT be updating this story unless I get some interest in it.

Harry's POV

Days had been passing quickly at the burrow for Harry, what with school preparations and a long over due trip to diagon alley being planned. He headed out of his room, to look for Ron and Hermione. Outside it was pitch black, as it was 9.00pm.

Eventually he found Ron and Hermione having an argument in Hermione's room, "Honestly Ronald that is complete and utter nonsense!" Ron sighed and rolled his eyes, Harry Smiled at him and winked, his sudden appearance causing Hermione to jump. She turned to him, her irritation disappearing, "Oh hi Harry."

"Hi guys, I was just wondering if...."

It was that point that an ear splitting scream reach there ears, it sounded like a small child screaming. The three looked at each other in alarm, Harry grabbed his wand and coat, Hermione and Ron stared at him in shock, but followed anyway.

Outside it was bitterly cold and the ground was wet and muddy. Harry began running towards the direction the scream came from, Ron and Hermione trailing after him.

Soubi's POV

Soubi looked around in confusion, he hastily found Ritsuka, who was shivering closer to him, that had been one powerful spell, but what unnerved him the most was that the black haired figure in front looked just as confused. His tiny sacrifice looked up at him, "Soubi...."

"What the hell did you do?" Snarled Nisei, his eyes full of anger and fear and his fists clenched. Soubi looked at him calmly, "It wasn't me, do you really think I'm capable of this kind of spell?"

"No matter." Replied Nisei, straightening up, "Restriction."

The spell caught Soubi off guard, as he felt Ritsuka fall to the ground, with a scream, a chain around his throat, Nisei smiled.

Soubi pulled the tiny shivering body into his arms, he turned to Nisei, "I have come to believe that the names chosen for us are meant to be the opposite of what we truly are." He paused, "Your master does not love you and you are certainly not his beloved."

Nisei smiled, "Incredible, I am being told this by a blank fighter!" Soubi winced, "It's time the world saw you for what you really are Loveless..... nothing."

It was a very powerful spell that Nisei directed at Soubi, he could feel himself losing strength, struggling to hold Ritsuka, from the darkness he heard a voice, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's POV

After struggling to remember where he had heard the scream coming from, he eventually heard voices and headed in their direction, with Ron and Hermione following reluctantly.

The eventually burst into a clearing, to see two tall men, one with long blonde hair, the other with long black hair, the blond had something in his arms, it took Harry a few seconds to realize that what the blond was holding was a child, it was at that time that the black haired man directed a spell at the blond, Harry reacted instinctively, "Expelliarmus!"

Soubi's POV

Nisei stared at the earless boy in front of him and his two equally earless companions, Soubi used his momentary confusion to his advantage, aiming a final spell at Nisei, "You are without love and to the master who does not love you, you will return." Nisei had time to look at Soubi one last time, before he disappeared.

Still clutching Ritsuka, Soubi fell to the ground, as the chain around Ritsuka's neck vanished and he gasped.

Hermione's POV

Harry had charged ahead of them, when he had heard the voice, Ron and Hermione struggling to keep up with, he burst into a clearing and Hermione heard a cry of "Expelliarmus!" She and Ron ran quickly to the shout, exchanging worried glances. Eventually they found Harry, only to find two other men, one holding a child, the other staring at Harry as if there was something wrong with him.

The blond sent a spell to that man, who disappeared, a look of confusion on his face. She watched the blond fall to the floor and watched the raven haired child slip out of his grasp with a scream. He ran toward the three of them, tears streaming down his face, as he got closer, they noticed he had a pair of cat ears that matched his scruffy hair, he looked about thirteen, "Please help me! I don't know what happened to him!"

Harry took control of the situation, "Hermione, Ron, go to get help, I'll wait with them."

Hermione made to protest, but Harry stopped her, "Please Hermione?"

She nodded and made her way back.

Harry's POV

When Ron and Hermione had left, he turned to the boy, who was walking back to the tall blond man, Harry followed him, watching him bend over the unconscious man. "What's your name? I...I'm Ritsuka by the way." Said the boy in a small voice, "Harry. Ritsuka....that's quite an unusual name." Harry said in an attempt to distract the boy. "Is it foreign?"

Ritsuka stared at him, more confused than before, "No, it's just Japanese."

"So it is foreign?"

"No, what are you talking about, your speaking Japanese right now."

Harry shook his head.

"Then what do you think your speaking?"

"English, seeing as we are in England after all."

Ritsuka's eyes widened, just as the blond stirred, "Soubi!" He cried, as said man sat up, taking in his surroundings.

Soubi's POV

Soubi's eyes where blurry and he was in so much pain, but he needed to make sure his little sacrifice was ok, using all his strength he managed to pull himself into a sitting postion, "Rituska?" He felt a tiny hand pass him something... his glasses! He took them and put them on, as Ritsuka buried his head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around the tiny, sobbing body and looked around his surroundings.

That boy, the earless one from before stood not far away. Ritsuka pulled away slightly and looked up at his fighter, "That's Harry, he says we're in England..."

Arthur Weasley POV

Arthur Weasley was sat, intently studying a radio in his favorite arm chair, when suddenly Hermione and Ron unexpectedly burst into the room, looking very flushed and out of breath. He looked up and smiled at them, "Hello, what have you been up to?"

"Dad," Ron panted, you have to come quick, there was a fight!"

"He's right Mr. Weasley!" stuttered Hermoine, "And there's a boy, he's only about thirteen, he might be hurt!"

Arthur leapt up from his seat at once and ran to get help.

Tonks POV

It had been a quiet peaceful evening, chatting to Molly, somehow the conversation had strayed onto Remus, as it had a habit of doing and Tonks began to feel as though she would be grateful for any distraction, well almost any distraction. For it was at that moment that Arthur burst in with news that there had been a fight and Harry was tending to some people who had been injured, even a child.

Within seconds her and Molly and jumped up and headed for the door, they trailed for what seemed like an eternity through the muddy ground until they caught sight of Harry. They ran towards him, Ron and Hermione leading the way. He was stopped over the apparently lifeless body, of a man, tall, blond and wearing a pair of glassed, a young boy was also stooped over the hand, trying desperately to rouse him and sobbing.

Harry and the boy looked up, the boy had cat ears on his head! "He's unconscious, can someone help me?" The others moved to help Harry, while Molly and Tonks approached the boy, "What's your name?" Asked Molly as she stooped down to his eye level, "Ritsuka." He replied hoarsely.

Tonks bent down, "I'm Tonks and this Molly, we're going to help you Ritsuka. Can you walk?" He took a shaky step and toppled over, Tonks caught him and pulled him into her arms, bridal style, although he was a child he was not a little child and was fairly heavy. He let himself relax in her arms, though he was still sobbing, the last thing he said before he fell asleep in her arms was, "It's all my fault, I'm a bad sacrifice."

Molly Weasleys POV

Tonks had carried the boy back to the burrow, while Arthur had been able to get the man home by use of a spell, once there they had found a bed for him and hoped that he made it through the night, as it was clear his condition was caused by a spell there was little anyone could do.

Meanwhile she had given the cat eared boy food, soup, he ate quietly, as the others watched him, contemplating. "You can stay here as long as you want, you know." Molly said softly, "I'll have a bed made up for you."

Ritsuka looked up from his soup, "With Soubi."

"What's Soubi?" Asked Ron.

"I think he was the man." Responded Harry, still watching Ritsuka.

Ritsuka nodded, "I'm scared and I want to be near him."

"Is he your brother?" Asked Molly. Ritsuka shook his head. Molly decided she would find out more tomorrow, for now the boy needed rest.

Soon a bed was made up for the boy and Molly led him to the room in which it as well as Soubi's bed was set up, she closed the door and said goodnight to him.

Arthur's POV

Those marks had disturbed Arthur greatly, a scratch should have healed by now or at least faded, it should not have been that vivid. It was sickening, it was wrong, he couldn't understand who would do such a thing. Was it self inflicted? Arthur doubted it, the angle was wrong, the lettering too precise, neat, the pattern, the scars too deep, no one would be able to do that to themselves, those deep and redden letters that spelt out 'Beloved.'

Ritsuka's POV

"Ritsuka?" It was this hoarse voice that not only startled Ritsuka but felt him with such relief. In the dark he tried to find the source and eventually reached Soubi. His eyes where beginning to adjust and he could see a face, framed with blond hair, he felt strong arms wrap around his body, so strong, yet so weak.

"Soubi." He breathed, as those arms pulled him onto the bed and under the covers, he lay his head against his fighters chest, "I love you Ritsuka." Ritsuka sighed and closed his eyes, Soubi was going to be ok. "I was so worried, Soubi."

"You where worried about me?" Ritsuka blushed, "I was worried about you too."

"Soubi, I'm really scared." Ritsuka felt his chin being lifted up and looked into Soubi's brilliant blue eyes, in an instant he felt his fighter's lips touch his own and had closed his eyes once more. For a few moments, he completely at peace, the heat of Soubi's body and the way it felt against his, the smell of Soubi, even the sound of Soubi's heart beating against his chest.

That night he fell asleep in Soubi's arms.

A/N I'm crap with spells, so I just put generic stuff in there, sorry bout that : S

I have half a mind to change Ritsuka' s age to 17, cos I sort of think it will be more interesting, but give me feedback on that if you're interested in this story.


End file.
